The Angelic Chronicles
by Digital Dragoon
Summary: Four teenagers fates are decided when they are chosen to wield legendary artifacts that allow them to reach their Ultimate level. But is that enough? But with help from a celestial entity; they just might be able to save both worlds from the destruction o
1. Blade of Justice

This is my first ever fanfic and I'm sure I might have left a couple of things out. But I hope everyone will like it. If there is anything I might have left out just give me a heads up and I will fix it. Some things just don't get put down. Please review.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own digimon or any of the characters except for my own. But all the names of the characters are from other T.V. shows or games and I don't on those either.

Dart looked down at his partner, Candlemon, a small living candle with living flame and ever melting wax.

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course. It was the day I realized my destiny. You came from the sky like a comet, and were attacked by Golemon. You had just obtained your digivice evolving me to Meramon just in time to save you. It was the coolest day of my life, since ever."

Dart looked up to the setting sun through his bedroom window, as he too remembered the day. It was the first time that he had met his best friend, Noah, his silent crush and Noah's cousin, Tera, and his rival for the leadership of the small group, Leon. As well as their respective digimon, Tapirmon, Alraumon, and Kokuwamon. That day, they all had been thrust into life threatening situations, being rescued by their new partners they became Champions for the first time. Dobermon saved Noah from a misguided constriction by a Dokugumon, Ninjamon with stunning cleverness from his eternal rival, Revolvemon, and Leon, with his Clockmon was the first to delete an opponent, having no other choice against a battle enraged Darktyrannomon.

"Wake up, Dart." Candlemon looked up from his partners D-terminal. "Tera just sent us an e-mail. She seemed to have found another environmental problem in the digital world. We should go." He said.

"All right." Turning to the computer, he held out his digivice. "Digi-port Open!"

The pair was transmitted into data, seemingly vacuumed into the moniter from the slowly darkening room. The two rematerialized behind the frowning, thoughtful faces of a lithe, dark haired girl and a humanoid tropic flower.

"Thank you for coming." Tera said, not looking away from the molten lava pits on the horizon. "We found this on accident. The thing that worries me is that there is seemingly no life there. I want to investigate, but since Alraumon will burn if she touches the stuff and you are the fire specialist..."

"No problem. Candlemon?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Okay." Holding out his digivice, a light crimson light issued forth, surrounding the candle.

**_"Candlemon, digivolve to..."_** Emerging from the cocoon of light, a 9-foot tall burning man emerged. **_"Meramon!"_**

He continued forward until they reached a deep lava pit and stepped in. "It feels kind of cold and dark for lava. I'll carry you across one at a time." Tera was the first to cross followed by Alraumon who felt very uncomfortable in the dark lava, and last was Dart glad he wasn't afraid of the lava.

"Stay quiet and head against the current. We might discover why this lava is spurting up here so unexpectedly." Dart whispered to his partner.

The quartet slid silently forward. When they reached an island on the lava lake, to their surprise the lava from the lake was perfectly clear and pure (as clear and pure as lava can get anyway), it just suddenly turned darker when it reached a certain point around it.

"We should investigate," growled Meramon.

When the others agreed he walked up to the rind, but when he tried to pass, something began to surface from below the lava. With a glimpse of a two mechanical arm's, large dark wing's, a draconic head and a long orange and serpentine body it rose from the lava's surface.

"That's Megadramon, a power hungry assassin, his Ultimate Slicer can cut through flesh and bone." Spouted off the analytical Alraumon.

"I was wondering how long it would take the legendary digidestined to show. If I destroy you, Kuzuhamon will give me the power to evolve even further."

"Another death threat? How long will these keep coming? Even without two of our teammates, we can still rid the world of you. Alraumon, digivolve now!" said Tera, holding out her digivice, already issuing a soft violet glow.

**_"Alraumon digivolve too..."_** The glow wrapped around the plant, slowly uncovering a squat brown warrior, with a look of soft compassion in her eyes. **_"Ninjamon!"_**

Pulling out her shurikens, she barked out commands. "I'll draw him away! Get the children to safety, then come help!" She then leaped off the shoulder of Meramon, and charged over the barren island, then with a cry she tried to strike the evil serpent's eye, only to jump away as he soared away.

Using the small ninja's attacks as a much-needed distraction, the burning man took the two onto one of the few rock platforms around the perimeter of the impromptu battleground. Jumping into the fray with a cry of "Burning Fist!" he somersaulted to use his fist as a huge burning weight to punch the serpent back, away from a cornered Ninjamon. As the serpent turned to face the burning humanoid, the digital ninja leaped high.

"Ninja Style Shuriken Throw!" With this, she rained dozens of the metal stars upon Megadramon, sparks flying when they hit. Again he turned away from one of the teammates, recognizing their plan. If he wouldn't let him attack one of them, he would attack both of them. Turning back to Ninjamon, Megadramon let loose a barrage of _"Rocket Attack's". _To protect Ninjamon, Meramon shoved her out of the way and took the missiles to the belly.

"Meramon! No!" Dart yelled as Meramon sunk into the dark lava pools of the lava island. Dart immediately jumped back on to the island they were fighting on and ran into towards the area where Meramon sank into the lava. Ninjamon had her hands full still distracting Megadramon from what Dart was doing.

As he was running towards him there was something he hadn't noticed before. A sword was lodged into a boulder, so without thinking. He grabbed the sword and pulled with the intention to chop the orange serpent to bits. It came out with the slightest ease and the sword immediately glowed a bright gold at the same time his digivice glowed with the same bright glow. He held them next to each other and the glow brightened and the sword changed and became the legendary Blade of Justice. His digivice changed as well into a new red, golden gripped D-3.

"This should take care of Megadramon!" Dart exclaimed. He slipped on his goggles, and dived into the lava to save Meramon.

Oddly the lava didn't burn and it should have been completely dark, but with the glow of the Blade he could see through it like water. Finally he reached the bottom and saw Meramon on his back. He thought he needed to hold his breath but realized that he didn't need to breathe, he then screamed "Meramon!"

Meramon opened his eyes and moved up. The Blade glowed and shot a white-hot light, which made his natural flames burn higher, and triggered a new evolution.

**_"Meramon matrix digivolve to..." _**He grew taller and started to punch so fast that he seemed to have four arms when he stopped he had four arms he grabbed a three sided mask out of no where one side was yellow and the others were blue and red. He put it on and the natural white-hot flames he had started to die out as he became...

**_"Asuramon!"_**

Out of the lava burst Asuramon with Dart on his shoulder. Ninjamon was knocked on to the ground by Megadramon and instantly de-digivolved back to Alraumon. Asuramon set Dart down and charged into action and sped across the lava lake towards Megadramon.

"_Fist of Asura!"_ Megadramon was struck right in the neck by Asuramon's fists, which were glowing with energy, sending him on the ground where he was most vulnerable. Asuramon moved quicker then Megadramon ever could have on land or in the air so he had an even better advantage over Megadramon.

_"Multiple Faces!"_ Dividing into three, Asuramon attacked in a whirl of punches throwing rocks and lava into the mix created a little volcanic tornado around them.

The rocks settled and there lay the battered form of Megadramon, which then briefly dedigivolved through Coelamon and Gizamon, before stopping on an unconscious Pagumon. Dart walked over to the Pagumon and raised his sword to it as Asuramon de-digivolved back to Candlemon.

Pagumon awoke and hopped away before they could question him further, hoping that Kuzuhamon wouldn't punish him for failing him. Dart walked over to Tera and Alraumon. "Are you both ok?" Dart asked.

"We could ask you guys the same thing." replied Tera. They both headed back to the real world. They then said their good-byes and headed home. When Dart and Candlemon got home they both grabbed a quick bite to eat and collapsed completely on there beds. Before falling asleep Dart questioned Candlemon of his new found power.

"So, could you say that now today was the coolest day of your life?" he asked

"Well digivolving wasn't technically why that day was so cool, but it came very close." They then fell asleep dreaming of their new power and how they could use it to protect the digital world.

Well that's the end of the first chapter. Hoped you like it and please review. And again if I left any details out please contact me and I will fix them.


	2. Scroll of Answers

All right here's chapter 2. Hope that everyone likes this one too. And again I will say I do not own digimon or anything associated with it. Although wouldn't it be cool if I did.

Leon turned it over and over in his head, tapping rapidly on his keyboard in an online conversation with Tera. Dart got to the perfection stage before he? How could the digital world make such an error? He was obviously more deserving than that fool, Dart. This kept repeating as he typed for his female teammate to explain more about the new level digivolution, frustrated that his rival had had his evolution in a lava pit. Of course, Noah would say, as he always did, that it made sense, because all of Dart's evolutions were fire-based. Banging his head against the desk where he sat, he suddenly reached a conclusion. If Tera had found the artifact that unlocked this power by a surrounding area of death, so would he. Comfortable in his decision to find one of his own, he said goodbye to Tera, shut off the computer, and rolled into bed, determined that after school tomorrow he would reach Dart's new power level.

During the next day, he saw Tera and Dart wait outside, assumably for Noah. Noah walked out and they started walking in Leon's direction, they noticed Leon, but looked away before doing a double take. Noticing their acknowledgement of him, he quickly ducked behind a nearby pillar. Noah breaks away from the group, saying he'll see Dart and Tera later and begins to follow Leon, sure of seeing him. Leon held his plain digivice up to the school computer, yet another reminder that Dart was more advanced with his D-3, and entered with his partner Kokuwamon, not suspecting that was being followed by Noah's curious eyes. Noah soon follows not fully understanding Leon's motivation. He hadn't really said much after Dart gained the power to reach the perfection stage. Tera said she had talked to him last night but he hadn't said much. Noah and Tapirmon were transported to where Leon coordinates of entrance had been, with the TV almost invisible in the shadow of a dark dying forest. He sees Leon trudging through the dense undergrowth and Noah continues his pursuit.

Soon Leon enters an opening in the forest at the edge of cliff. Towards the edge, an alter of petrified wood, and resting upon it is tube of sealed bamboo. "This the artifact I need." Leon whispered coolly to Kokuwamon. Kokuwamon says nothing, never questioning his partners' judgment. Arrogantly striding towards the alter, they are suddenly bombarded by a series of explosions.

"Argh! Kokuwamon!" Thrusting out his digivice, it glows a bright metallic orange.

**_"Kokuamon digivolved to...!"_** The light twined about him and he grew to the larger adult form of the clockwork...

"Clockmon!" Completely camouflaged before, Bastemon, a tall cat-like digimon who leaped out of the forest while yelling for the "young intruder" to get away from the artifact his king, Kuzuhamon, had sent him to acquire. Clockmon retaliates with his _"Chrono Breaker!", _trying to smash the swift cat with his huge hammer. Noah and Tapirmon watched as Bastemon swiped at Clockmon on the battlefield. "Should we help? Asked Tapirmon, worried of the state of the rapidly tiring Clockmon.

"Only if things get out of hand." Noah replied. Just then Bastemon let out a barrage of "_Helter Skelter_!" where then black shadow balls were thrown at Clockmon. Clockmon fell back beaten badly but alive. Holding out his glowing green digivice Noah said, "Now we help."

"**_Tapirmon digivolved to...!" _**Light streamed around tapir and from the fog that surrounded him outstretched legs and he grew to become...

"Dobermon!" The dog's new form charged into the battle to save Clockmon. "_Schwarz Strahl!" _Colliding with Bastemon, but hardly doing any damage. "I have to keep trying and find her weakness."

Noah ran out of the forest towards Leon. "You okay?" he asked.

"I was perfectly fine handling this myself, thank you." Leon replied coldly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but it looked as if you needed help." he said.

"We were doing fine, but it now looks like your the one who needs help." Glancing back to the battle, Noah watched as Dobermon was knocked back, and then was attacked by the same shadow balls, but this time Dobermon was lifted into the air and was thrown off a huge cliff.

"Dobermon!" As Noah ran to the edge of the cliff, the tube of bamboo glinted slightly, causing him to instinctively he grab it just before he jumped off the edge towards Dobermon. Holding it he realized it was the case to a scroll with a green seal. His digivice glinted like the scroll. Still falling he pulled it out and held them next to each other. The scroll suddenly became the Scroll of Answers and his digivice became a green D-3 with clear grips. Without uttering a word, Noah held open the scroll to the falling Dobermon. With in reading a few lines, Noah's clear gripped D-3 let loose a pulse with new energy that immediately shot into Dobermon.

"**_Dobermon matrix digivolve to..."_** Time seemed to slow as he was covered in a dark fog, a distant howl came from inside and the moon appeared. The fog was suddenly by green streaks and a huge black wolf was now in it. It released a green flame as he became...

**_"Cerberumon!"_** The shadow wolf cried.

Rerolling the scroll, Cerberumon grabbed his partner in midair as time resumed normal flow. Leaping back up the cliff unnoticed over the edge to solid ground, they arrived just in time to see Clockmon dedigivolve to Kokuwamon. Cerberumon attacked with "Emerald Flame!" burning into the back of Bastemon. "Ah! I thought I got rid of you! _Vampire Dance!" _Cerberumon leaped into the air and almost flew over Bastemons head.

He dived into a _"Portals of Darkness_!" Pushing Bastemon down into the pool of shadows created below her. Suddenly she didn't nowhere she was even though the darkness had always been her own. This was a different darkness, a darkness of the mind, of Cerberumon's mind. She was suddenly slashed and sliced by dark green claws. She arose back form the dimension created by Cerberumon beaten. Bastemon faltered and fell conceding defeat. Bastemon dedigivolved through Blackgatomon and Salamon and finally staying Nyaromon

"That was interesting," said Noah replaying the experience as they were walking back to the gate.

"Interesting? You ruined the entire thing. I should have been the one to digivolve," replied Leon.

"I did nothing but what seemed right at the time." Noah said as he transported himself back to the real world. "It should have been mine." Leon fumed.

"You can't control everything that goes around here you know," said Kokuwamon "Don't worry about it you'll get to soon."

Leon held up his digivice to the screen and said. "Tomorrow we'll get an artifact and if we don't we won't leave this world until we do, Digiport Open!"

All right that's the end of this next chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. And thanks for your support so far. Look for the next chapter soon.


	3. Chain of Peace

Ok here is chapter 3. And again I want to say I do not own digimon and that the only thing I own is my own characters. Thanks again and please review!

Dart was walking home with Candlemon after being at Noah's checking out his new D-3 and Scroll of Answers. It was a lot like his Blade of Justice just it emanated a different kind of power. He looked up at the sky and immediately noticed the constellation Orion. The symbol of peace and justice, somehow he felt that Tera was looking at the mighty hunter as well.

The next day after school he and Tera decided that Leon was becoming reckless. They felt that if Leon kept obsessing about reaching to the perfection stage that he would end up hurting himself or Kokuwamon. So they decided to meet at the base of a mountain in the digital world. The plan backfired. Dart and Candlemon arrived later then expected and Leon and Kokuwamon was already there with Tera and Alraumon. Obviously he had just arrived as well because the first thing he said was "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to watch your back so you don't get hurt, that's why!" replied Tera. Leon turned and started to walk away.

"Face it Leon, you need our help and you can't do this alone." Dart yelled after. Leon said nothing and kept walking up the mountain with Kokuwamon hovering behind him.

"We should follow him," said Alraumon.

"Okay, but not too close or he'll suspect us." Dart said with a hint frustration. Leon was out of the other's earshot, he asked Kokuwamon if he had known about them coming, he said he hadn't and that it was kind of expected that they would be worried about him. Once they were all a close circle of friends. But one thing followed the other and they were slowly drifting apart.

But when they all received their digimon it brought them together again. For better and for worse. As they followed Leon and his partner they hardly spoke other then to hold back and move forward.

Candlemon kept saying how he was hungry and Dart kept telling him to be quiet. He would soon realize that this was a big mistake. Leon made it the top of the mountain and on it was a huge dark brooding mansion.

He entered and inside there was a huge staircase and at the top there was a portrait of an angel with a background of a portal leading into the mortal realm. As the followed duo walked in farther the mansion filled with maniacal laughter.

"Show yourself!" yelled Leon into the darkness. With this he held out a glowing digivice.

**_"Kokuwamon digivolve to...Clockmon!"_**

"Leave this mansion while you still have a chance, little boy! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Out of the darkness Tekkamon swooped in and attacked. "Electronic Blast Sword!" Tekkamon sliced down on Clockmon sending him back into the wall of the mansion. From outside Dart and the others heard the explosion and instinctively Candlemon and Alraumon digivolved

"**_Alraumon digivolve to... Ninjamon!"_**

"**_Candlemon digivolve to_**... Candlemon? I can't digivolve!"

"What, why not?" yelled Dart

"I'm low on energy. I told you I needed to eat!"

"Fine I'll go in alone, and see what I can do." said Ninjamon.

"I'm going with you," said Tera.

"No you should stay here." Ninjamon replied.

"But I want to see the this stop. I can't let this keep happening to Leon or Kokuwamon."

"Alright, but stay out of sight."

Ninjamon and Tera stepped into the mansion. Tera quickly found a hiding spot at the ege of the staircase. Clockmon was so beaten that he could hardly stand up. Ninjamon threw her shurikens but they bounced right off the outer plating of Tekkamon. He turned and said "So much for your surprise attack, _Slamming Skull!" _Ninjamon was pushed back all the way into the staircase next to Tera. "Ninjamon, No!"

"A human _partner_ to play with. HEHEHEHEHEHE"

Tera turned and started to run up the staircase with Tekkamon in pursuit. She reached the top and was pushed up next to the wall. Tekkamon raised him sword. A chain around the angel's neck in the painting glowed and it came out of the painting then fell into her hand. Like Dart and Noah before her she took out her digivice and the chain became the Chain of Peace and her digivice became a D-3 that was violet with white grips. Throughout this process Tekkamon was in awe. He knew what was going to happen next, hearing rumors about what happened to Megadramon and Bastemon.

"**_Ninjamon matrix digivolve to..." _**Ninjamon threw up her ninja star into the blinding light. It came back down as a spear and to rest in a tiny pink palm. Wings outstreched and it flew into the sky. It stopped and started to spin the spear around it. Then with a blinding flash flew in.

"**_Piximon!"_**

The tiny pink pixy flew into action "You will not hurt Tera! Bit Bomb!" Tekkamon was hit with a barrage of sparks and explosions as he was now trying to escape. He didn't make it far before he was beaten down to his in-training Tanemon, after passing through Snimon and Otamamon.

Piximon de-digivolved to Alraumon. Dart suddenly burst in with Meramon. "Where is he? Tera?"

"It's okay I'm all right, don't get so worried about me I'm tougher then I look you know. We should be seeing if Leon and Kokuwamon are okay." They turned and saw Leon leaving the mansion with a tiny Caparison in his arms. "I hope he'll be alright," said Meramon, as he was de-digivolving back into Candlemon.

"He'll be fine just as long as now he's learned he can't just barge in on his own like that." said Tera.

"He will never learn its just Leon's way to be like that." Dart implied.

They went back down the mountain discussing whether or not to follow him. They didn't and went back home, but Leon however stayed in the digital world. He would stay until he got his ancient artifact and will finally digivolve to Ultimate. He questioned himself for the first time, that was it the right idea, was it the right thing to do. Dart and Tera were right. He almost lost Kokuwamon back n the mansion. He wondered if he would ever find his artifact of power. Then he was overcome with a rage against Dart and the others, he would do whatever it took to get to Ultimate. Nothing was going to stand in his way. Not Dart, nor Tera, no one. He wanted more power to over throw Dart from his leadership throne and become the new leader of the digidestined.

Back in the real world it was dark out the sun had just gone down and Dart was walking Tera home and wondering if he should ask her of the feeling he had the other night.

"Tera? I was wondering if you had looked at the stars lately?" he asked

"Yeah, Just last night actually. Why?"

"Because last night I had this strange feeling you were looking when I was looking."

"Really, Cause I did too."

"What constellation did you happen to be looking at?" he asked. She thought for a minute and couldn't remember the name. She should have paid more attention in astrology. She suddenly remembered looking back at Dart who was looking at the stars at the same constellation as before.

"Orion...that was the constellation." Then at that moment both their D-3's glowed and hummed slightly. They took them up and held them next to each other. The glowed brighter. Dart pulled out his Blade and it glowed a Golden crimson and she looked down at her necklace also glowing a bright purple.

"Something's happening to us," said Alraumon suprised.

"Yeah, but it's not bad...it feels very good." input Candlemon.

"I feel it too," said Dart. She looked back at Orion; it seemed to be glowing as well.

"I should be going." she said not ready to admit that something special had occurred between the four of them, but mainly between her and Dart.

That's the end of Chapter 3. This was a fun chapter for me. Don't know why I just kind of like it! Anyway please review. And I hope you liked it too!


	4. Crown of Order

Here is chapter 4. This is the end of the beginning chapters where everyone gets new evolutions and such. After this the story will start moving along more smoothly I hope.

Disclaimer: Again I don't own digimon or anything like that.

Still in the digital world Leon searched and searched and he finally came upon a cave. The cave was actually an underground maze. Something like that was not natural in the digital world. But a lot of things were not natural in the digital world so I guess you could say it was natural. As he searched the maze he could tell there was a legendary artifact in there somewhere. He hadn't returned home in days and was starting to get hungry as his provisions were getting low. He didn't want to head home but knew he might have too if he didn't find it soon.

But as each day past his hatred for Dart grew and that hatred told him to stay. Kokuwamon wanted to head back but he would always stay at his partner's side no matter the strange or catastrophic choices he made that put them in danger or got them out of it.

Back in the real world, people were searching for Leon, he hadn't returned home or so much as made a phone call since the day he disappeared. Only three people knew exactly where he was. But none would tell anyone where he was, for fear of losing their digimon partners forever. Dart decided he wanted to head back to the digital world to find Leon, where ever he may be. Tera and Alraumon had to sit this one out. Her parents were too scared of her being 'kidnapped' like Leon was. Or so that's what everyone assumed.

"Too bad Tera and Alraumon couldn't come," said Tapirmon looking at the digital screen of his partners laptop.

"Where do you think we'll find him?" asked Noah who held up his digivice to the screen.

"I don't know but we have to try, don't we?" Dart said looking out the window of Noah's room.

"All right but I doubt we'll find him, Digi-port open!" he yelled as the computer sucked all four of them in. When they arrived they were near a small town.

"Hey, lets ask the other digimon to see if they have seen any humans around lately," said Candlemon eager to see some of his friends.

"Good idea, Candlemon. Lets go." Dart laughed a little as the little candle hopped around madly. They asked everyone they could find and each said they had, but each said there were two humans and their digimon, not just one and a Kokuwamon. Not getting any further the team left the town feeling even more lost then before. In a nearby dense forest they saw a cave.

They noticed it was about to rain soon (if it rains water in the digital world) so they took cover in it. In the cave there was a large tunnel that led deeper underground. Noah being the curious type decided he wanted to check it out. Dart being bored and hating the rain agreed. With Candlemon being used as a light they were able to see throughout the tunnel.

Soon they came to a huge opening in the cave. It was a massive maze. On the maze's wall were strange symbols they couldn't make out obviously some sort of ancient text.

"Should we enter?" asked Tapirmon, who usually would be able to slip threw all the walls and see what was at the center could not. Some sort of spell was placed over it to make it impenetrable except if you walked through it normally.

"As long as we remember the way back we should be fine," said Noah. They thought hard for a minute. Then Candlemon came up with an idea.

"Lets use my wax. I can leave a wax trail behind me."

"Good, then lets see what's in this thing." Dart said excitedly.

Leon and Kokuwamon were wondering inside the same maze when they had finally reached the middle after an hour of navigating through it. In the center of the maze was a huge room. There was a statue of a king on a throne looking as if he owned everything that his gaze saw. On top of his head was a magnificent golden, crown. Leon knew the artifact was somewhere in here he just had to find it. On the wall there were depictions of great wars between the digimon. On one side the beasts and the other humanoid digimon fought against each other to who would rein supreme. He couldn't understand the symbols but understood the paintings. He needed to find that artifact.

"Man, this is a large maze, Candlemon your still leaving a wax trail aren't you?" Dart said getting tired of walking.

"Yeah but I think Noah is doing a better job then me." said Candlemon. Dart turned confused and saw Noah typing away on his laptop. He walked over and saw a 3-D version of the maze they were walking through with the entire path's they were taking.

"You and that computer of yours." Dart commented.

"What?" Noah asked.

"You amaze me sometimes you know that." Tapirmon looked ahead and thought he saw something move. Something big.

"I think I just saw something." They all looked and saw nothing but walls and more paths.

"You must be seeing things," said Candlemon as he looked back down at his wax trail. Tapirmon looked back but saw nothing. He shrugged it off as the shadows playing tricks on him. They continued forward but Tapirmon still had the odd feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Fork in the road. I don't want to split up but we might have to. Candlemon and I will take the left; you and Tapirmon take the right. If you get to a dead end just turn back and meet back here at the fork. Got it." Dart said

"Yeah I'll just keep track on the computer. Come on Tapirmon" said Noah looking down at his nervous partner

"I don't think splitting up is such a good idea." Tapirmon said quickly as they started to leave.

"Why? Nothing bad is in these old ruins," said Candlemon.

"I just feel like something is following us." said Tapirmon looking back at the candle nervously.

"If you see anything odd just contact us on our D-Terminals, okay." Dart said wanting to move on. As Tapirmon and Noah kept moving forward they came to another fork this time with three openings. Noah looked down every one of them but all seemed to go deeper.

"I think we just pick one and go," he said looking back at Tapirmon. Tapirmon's eyes were wide looking back the way they came. Frozen in shock he didn't move.

"Tapir what's the matter?" as he looked in the direction he was staring. Out of the darkness a huge humanoid bull stepped out and glared down at them.

"Get out of my labyrinth!" the Minotarumon roared ready to charge straight into him. He lowered his horns and stamped his feet on the ground about to charge. Very calmly but with a hint of fear in his voice Noah whispered to Tapirmon.

"On the count of three run as fast as you can...THREE!" They turned and sped down the middle fork Minotarumon right behind them the entire way. Dart and Candlemon heard the screams and ran back the way they came. They got back to the fork and went down the direction Noah and Tapirmon had gone down before. They got up to the same fork that Noah and Tapirmon had gotten to when they saw Minotaurmon.

"Which way do we go?" asked Candlemon who was exhausted from running. They heard another yell and a crash.

"Follow the screams. Oh and you better digivolve " said Dart speeding down one direction while holding out his glowing D-3.

**_"Candlemon digivolved too...Meramon!"_ **Meramon caught up to Dart and picked him up and as he accelerated towards the battle.

Noah and Tapirmon came into a huge room with a statue in the center.

"What are you doing here?" said the familiar voice angry voice of Leon. Noah turned quickly and saw Leon standing on top of the statue with Kokuwamon hovering next to him. Leon pulled out his digivice and it glowed the brilliant orange.

**_"Kokuwamon digivolved too... Clockmon!"_ **The time-telling clock jumped off the statue and charged pass to attack the raging bull behind Noah and Tapirmon.

"_Bull Fighting Attack!" _Mintarumon yelled as he lowered his horns into the Clockmon. Clockmon was tossed into the air and landed on the ground next to the king statue. Tapirmon looked over at Noah, and Noah held out his D-3 as it glowed green.

**_"Tapirmon digivolved too... Dobermon!" _**Dobermon leaped in front of Minotarumon and attacked.

"_Grau Realm!" _Minotarumon grabbed him in mid-air and flung him into the wall of the maze. He fell unconscious instantly. Then Dart and Meramon stormed in and Meramon immediately attacked with his flaming fireballs. Barely flinching the humanoid bull turned and collected dark energy as he leaped into the air.

"_Dark Side Quake!" _he yelled as he slammed back into the ground sending a fissure towards Meramon who was knocked back by the force of the dark earthquake. Clockmon got back up and raised his hammer in defense and lowered with a "_Chrono Breaker!"_ It slammed into the shoulder of Minotarumon and he was again was barely hurt by the champions attacks.

"You have to do something Clockmon. Show him your strength, show him you're not weak!" Like his teammates before him his digivice glowed a bright orange. And from on top of the King's head the crown came up and lowered into Leon's hands.

"Lets destroy him!" He yelled as he held his digivice up to the crown. The crown changed and became the Crown of Order. His digivice also changed into an orange, silver gripped D-3. It let out a bright orange glow and it descended upon Clockmon.

"**_Clockmon matrix digivolved too..."_** Clockmon lifted up his hammer and slammed it into the ground. As he lifted it back up it was a sword. His mechanical shell glowed and changed into armor. He slashed left then right. And he became...

"**_Knightmon!" _**Knightmon drew his sword against Minotarumon and stood at a ready stance. Minotarumon again lowered his horns. Dobermon got up and moved next to Meramon, who was holding a hurt shoulder. The two Ultimates charged and Knightmon shouldered him into the wall of the maze. He yelled to Meramon and Dobermon.

"Grab his arms!" As he let go Dobermon clamped his jaws around one of Minotarumon's arms and Meramon Held the other back with an eruption of his flames slamming it into the wall. Knightmon raised his sword.

"_Berserk Sword!" _he yelled as he stabbed him through the chest. Instantly Minotarumon started to disintegrate around the blade. He removed his sword. And looked back at Leon. He was looking down at his feet.

"Unacceptable." he said as he met Knightmon's gaze.

"What? I beat him!" he said in his defense.

"With help...unacceptable."

"Is it wrong to ask for help from time to time."

"You were supposed to beat him yourself. Not ask help from these losers!" He yelled as he leaped off the legs of the statue of the king. As he walked up to Knightmon and the others they all de-digivloved back to their rookies. Leon walked up to Dart and Noah and raised his Crown.

"You see this! This means I have all power! I didn't need your help. Never follow me again." Leon said

"Then you're a coward. Not accepting help." said Dart pulling out his Blade. "Cause these mean we're a team! It doesn't stand for power. Your just a selfish spoiled brat."

"Oh really Dart, cause I could say the same about you calling yourself as our 'leader.' " Leon spat back.

"If you were the leader you would get us all killed." Noah answered pulling out his Scroll.

"So you're on his side then Noah. Always liked being in the shadow didn't you."

"I'm not in the shadow, were a team. Just like our digimon showed us today."

"Then I would rather not be part of it. Come on Kokuwamon!" Leon said pushing past Noah and Dart.

"Your one of us Leon! Face it!" Dart yelled as Leon again kept walking away. Dart looked to Noah who was attending to Tapirmon's wounds. He looked over at Candlemon who was clutching his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked

"Been better, but yeah."

"Lets go then. We don't want to be late for dinner." Dart said as he headed out of the maze.

That's the end of Chapter 4. Please review. Thanks again.


	5. Meeting the Enemy

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out I have been a little busy. As always I hope you like this one. Again I don't own Digimon or anything like that.

Still fuming over Dart and Noah's arrival in the maze, Leon was contemplating his place within the team. He wanted to be leader but Dart always in his way. What he needed he decided was power. Now that everyone had artifacts they were in balance again as a group. The digital world was the only place that seemed to allow him further power. Of course he went again and this time he would become more powerful then anyone could ever imagine.

Meanwhile Dart and the others were at the school lunch when they realized Leon hadn't come to school yet again. They decided to meet in the school parking lot after school then head to the digital world. Once Leon was found all the parents had calmed down. But if Leon left again they would never leave their houses if their parents found out he was missing again.

"Here we go again," said Candlemon exhausted with having to chase Leon over the digital world.

"Will he ever stop his lust for power?" asked Alraumon

"Not as long as Dart's in charge." said Noah opening his laptop.

"He's just going to have to get use to the fact that Dart is meant to be our leader." said Tapirmon floating around Noah.

"Lets just go before someone sees us," said Dart

"Digi-port open!" Tera yelled unexpectedly as they were all sucked into the portal. This time it didn't take long to find him. They landed at the edge of a dense forest. They went through the heavy undergrowth of the old trees and were scratched by thorns as they passed through it. Finally they came to an opening. In the center was an old Japanese style temple that looked as if it was going to fall down at any second. All felt something odd coming from the temple.

They opened the huge double doors and inside it was heavy with the smell of incense. A few candles were lit providing minimal light in dark temple. In the center the roof was broken and light flooded down onto the floor of temple. Kneeling within the light was Leon next to a battered and unconscious Kokuwamon. Behind them was a shrine of some sort with incense and candles around it. Standing in front of it was a tall humanoid form of a dark digimon.

"Hello digidestined." said the digimon in a charming but evil voice.

"What did you do to them?" Dart yelled.

"Patience, patience, my fire headed friend. Everything will be answered in due time." he said stepping forward into the light. He was a tall fox-like digimon with dark blue armor, and yin-yang symbols in random places.

"My name is Kuzuhamon, Dark General under Grandracmon. And I don't believe I know your names."

"Our names are unimportant! What did you do to Leon?" Dart said

"Fine, All I really need to know anyway is that you're digi-destined." he replied. He then snapped his fingers and two other figures steeped out. They wore long black cloaks that covered their faces. They couldn't see their faces but knew they were human. They each had a digimon. One had a Gizamon, a short frog with spines. The other had an Elecmon, a red with blue striped rabbit like creature. Each held a deep black D-3 and there own artifacts.

One had a lock that would never unlock called the Lock of Sorrow and the other a dark gauntlet called the Gauntlet of Destruction.

"I guess this means were going to have a fight." Dart said pulling out his Blade. Noah opened his Scroll and Tera spun her chain.

"**_Candlemon digivolved too...Meramon matrix digivolved too...Asuramon!"_**

_**"Tapirmon digivolved too...Dobermon matrix digivolved too...Cerberumon!"**_

_**"Alraumon digivolved too...Ninjamon matrix digivolved too...Piximon!"**_

****"I really hate to leave you like this but, I will leave you with one thing. He came to me, he was the one who wanted to feel my power!" said Kuzuhamon stepping into the shadows and disappearing. Leaving the team with the two dark digidestined. At the same time they held out there artifacts. They glowed a deep black, and let out a stream of dark energy.

**_"Gizamon digivolved too...Endigomon matrix digivolved too...Antylamon!"_**

_**"Elecmon digivolved too...Flarerizamon matrix digivoved too. Triceramon!"**_

****The two teams stared off. The dig destined had an advantage of having three to there two. Or so they thought.

"Lets get them!" Dart said as he raised his sword high. Cerberumon went ahead faster. Triceramon charged his horns lowered.

_"Emerald Flame!" _Cerberumon let loose a dark green flame that bounced off the shield like head of Triceramon. He barely flinched and kept charging.

_"Tri-Horn Attack!"_ it yelled as it rammed into Cerberumon sending him into the wall. Piximon flew over Triceramon's head distracting it with Pit Bombs. Asuramon ran forward and attacked Antylamon with _"Fist of Asura!" _Antylamon leaped over his headed attacked with _"Bunny Blade!" _knocking Piximon to the floor as well. Leaving it two to one. Triceramon charged at Asuramon and tried to ram him like Cerberumon. But Asuramon was ready for it and leaped up over his head and landed on Triceramon's back. He then pounded a burning Fist of Asura straight into his back. Triceramon collapsed and crashed into a wall. Asuramon leaped off and stared into the eyes of Antylamon.

"Enough!" yelled Kuzuhamon as he reappeared in between them now with his staff in hand. The fallen digimon got up and de-digivolved back to their rookies. Asuramon and Antylamon kept their positions never averting their gazes.

"It was a good fight but there's no reason to destroy each other...yet anyway. I bid you adieu digi-destined, and I hope Leon considers my offer." Kuzuhamon and the dark digidestined disappeared into the shadows. His laughter echoed throughout the temple even after he was long gone. Asuramon de-digivolved as soon as he knew it was safe. Dart sheathed his sword as he walked up to Leon.

"What did he do to you Leon?" he said in a calm voice.

"I thought I told you not to follow me again," he said standing up for the first time since they came into the temple. Kokuwamon slowly got up and tried to show he wasn't hurt.

"I don't understand you anymore Leon. Why are you being like this we use to be friends?"

"It seems were drifting apart then," he said looking at Dart with a strangely dark smile on his face. He looked over at Tera. "You know Tera, I wouldn't get to close to this guy if you know what I mean."

"You leave her alone this is between you and me." said Dart moving in front of Leon's gaze of her. Leon turned and started to leave.

"I will be seeing you all later," he said almost laughing. Kokuwamon looked at them all in pain as if to say he was sorry and then followed his partner out of the temple. After a few minutes everyone else had left the temple and were returning home.

Noah never was a good friend with Leon but they acknowledged each other as allies. Tera felt the same way but more on the friendly side. And Dart and him use to be good friends but ever since they received their digimon they always seemed to be fighting. And now it had gotten worse. Leon's next move was going to change the very destiny of the digidestined. It was did not seem for the better.

There is Chapter five. Hope that you liked it. Please review.


End file.
